


something new

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I haven't posted in forever sorry, M/M, cake af, hope this makes up for it, just ass on face, like there's no dick in ass, luke is cuffed up btw, no actual smut, riding face, theres also cursing like always, tiny bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum comes up with an idea and luke really doesn't have a say in it, but he enjoys it anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	something new

**Author's Note:**

> title sucks, summary sucks, ignore those. I haven't posted in forever ik I'm sorry blame my depression okay. hope you like this bye

"you're fucking crazy," Luke shook his head.

"c'mon baby, please?" Calum pouted, his bottom lip looking totally kissable right now, but Luke held back.

"no, un cuff me," Luke shook his arms, the metal of the cuffs clanking against the head board.

"be a good boy for me please baby? I won't hurt you please, you look so fucking pretty all cuffed up for me," Calum whispered as seductively as he could, trying to persuade his stubborn boyfriend.

he rubbed Luke's cheeks with his thumbs, kissing his lips once.

"you told me you wanted to be cuffed to the bed, all naked and spread out for me. nothing you can do but sit here and let me do whatever I want, you love it baby, you know you do."

Luke groaned and lifted up to kiss his stupid boyfriend. he wanted to tug on his hair and pull him closer but he wanted to be cuffed, he knew he did.

"you're such a dirty boy, you know," Calum mumbled, nibbling on Luke's pink lips making him whimper, "I wanna fucking sit on your face."

"oh god," Luke's eyes widened. the thought of Calum sitting on his face, squatting down above him and letting him eat his ass is the fucking hottest thing to ever exist.

"please Calum, I'll do anything you want me to do."

Luke dug his blunt nails into his hand, clenching it shut.

"you'd let me sit on your face? you'd let me ride your tongue?" Calum hummed.

Luke nodded so fast Calum could barely see it move. he lifted his naked body off of Luke's, scooting up his body until he was sitting on Luke's chest.

"please, please."

"so fucking cute when you beg, you wanna eat my ass hmm?" Calum's cock was literally a centimeter away from Luke's mouth, he could stick his tongue out and lick the tip of it. but he wanted his ass.

Luke could only nod. he was already panting and ready for it.

Calum lifted up and his ass was hovering over Luke's mouth. he wiggled to tease and Luke leaned up, but he couldn't lean up enough to reach.

"god you look so fucking good down there baby," Calum leaned up and grabbed the head board with one of his hands and the other, he tangled in Luke's hair. Luke whined, telling Calum to hurry the _fuck_  up.

Calum decided to not tease anymore, only because his ass was really needing to be eaten by Luke's pretty mouth. not because Luke was begging. he loved hearing him beg.

Calum lowered himself all the way and Luke wasted no time. leaning up and craning his neck, his tongue darting out and licking a fat stripe against Calum's hole. Luke never topped, so he was lucky enough to be anywhere near Calum's ass hole.

"holy shit," Calum moaned loudly. he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. Luke hummed and flicked his tongue back and forth, wiggling his arms because he really needed to touch Calum. he needed to have his hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart.

Calum was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as his mouth shut. he never imagined that it would've felt _this_ good. his cock was twitching already and it just got hard moments ago.

"yes baby, so good," Calum drops his head down, his eyes drooping but he can see through the slits his boyfriends beautiful eyes looking up into his as he fucks his tongue into him. it makes Calum's head spin. he let's out a breathy moan, letting his head fall back.

Luke wiggles his arms and whines. he really loved being cuffed but he hated not being able to touch his own boyfriend.

Luke happily slurped at Calum's ass hole and literally whimpers when he begins to rotate his hips above him.

"fuck fuck, Luke holy shit," Calum shakily whispers and decides to fuck it and let Luke's hands go. one, because maybe he would jack him off and because the metal of the cuffs clanking against the head board is covering up the sounds that Luke's beautiful lips are making underneath him.

his shaky hands unlock his left wrist, then the right. since the cuffs had the little hidden switch to unlock and lock, it only took him a few seconds. Luke moaned in relief and attached his hands to Calum's ass cheeks, spreading them apart and nuzzling his face against him.

Calum's eyes widened and he ground his hips harder against Luke's face with some profanities falling from his lips. Calum couldn't speak, so he reached behind him and grabbed Luke's hand and brought it to his aching cock.

Luke knew what to do. the only thing Luke could think right now was ' _this is so fucking hot'_ and ' _god his ass tastes great_ ' and he could literally come from just this. his cock was already twitching at every sound or move Calum makes.

"shit baby!" the eldest boy shouted as Luke's fist speeds up it's movements and his tongue fucking into Calum repeatedly. Luke hummed in content.

Calum's eyes were squeezed shut, the crinkles beside them becoming visible and his jaw dropped. he tugged on Luke's hair and pushed his face more into his ass. he needed as much as he could get, he was _so_ close.

Luke sucked at Calum's hole, and since it was all slick with his saliva his tongue slid in smoothly.

Calum continue to ride Luke's tongue a few seconds more until his high hit. he gripped tighter on Luke's hair and held onto the headboard. his moans got louder by the second, his stream of cum landing on his stomach and dripping down Luke's fist.

"Luke, Lukey, oh my-" his breath got caught in his throat. he's never came when he was getting ate out, and _god_  it felt amazing. Luke didn't stop his fist movements or his tongue. he loved the way Calum moaned, his high pitched whimpers and he'll occasionally moan really low and it would last a couple of seconds and it was music to Luke's ears.

Calum came down from his high a few cum streaks later. he stopped moving his hips and took a few breaths before he lifted himself off of Luke's face, leaving him pouting.

"you're so good," Calum breathes and kisses his boyfriends lips. Luke hummed quietly and remembered, his dick was still hard.

"Cal, can you get me off now? m'aching, babe."

Calum nods and presses his lips once more against Luke's before he crawls down between his legs and happily wraps his lips around his cock. Luke let out a long moan and thought,  _finally_.

so Calum gets him off, sucking and slurping away. bobbing his head like the pro he is and pumping until his boyfriend finally comes down his throat.

Calum cuddles up next to Luke and tangles their legs together.

"I love you baby, maybe I'll let you play with my ass more often," Calum smiled up at Luke and poked his sides. Luke laughs softly and kisses Calum, "maybe I will. I liked it a lot."

"you're kinky," Calum rolls his eyes playfully.

"you came up with the idea of riding my face."

"you enjoyed it though."

"so did you."

"okay shut up," Calum silenced Luke by kissing him quickly and laying his head against his chest.

"love you."

"love you more."


End file.
